someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Driven
Have you ever had that feeling of being watched? Knowing that someone is looking at you? Thinking of what they’ll do to you? Is the watcher a friend just playing a joke? Or is the watcher the last thing you’ll ever see?You may not even see it coming. Being watched can come from different forms; That’s the fun part. Guessing. This is one of those stories. ~March 23, 1987, 14:32~ There is a girl who works at a restaurant. It's not exactly a five star, but it’s passable and still pays good. This girl's name is Lisa Ivan. Born in a small town just outside of the Big Apple, She is in her mid 20’s and a graduate from high school and college student. She's about nearly 6ft and has short blond hair, her eye color a light green. She rimmes with the use of glasses, and barely wears any make-up. Interestingly, she is the second oldest of a rich family and she lived on her own. A restaurant in this standard is the least likely place a girl like her would work at, but she does seems to enjoy it. ~March 23, 14:58~ Lisa gets all of her stuff and says bye to her co-workers as she heads home. The town she currently lives in doesn’t look “homely”, for there are houses that looked out of shape and roads that have a lot of holes and cracks in them. It’s a miracle that drivers are able to make it across them without an accident. Lisa lives not too far from her workplace, about a thirteen minute walk from it. She doesn’t drive a car, which is good if she wanted to stay alive with the condition of the streets. Lisa's house looks fairly better than most of the houses of the town, surrounded by brown wooden fences with her lawn is a mix of both green and brown. She has a single tree beside her house, near a dent-out-of-shape mailbox. Before she entered her home she stopped and turn to around. She has had the feeling of being watched. She has had that feeling ever since she left work. But when she turned, she saw nothing. Lisa then proceeded to enter her home. ~March 23, 19:45~ While Lisa was doing the dishes, she noticed something out of her window. A small car was parked near the front of her house. It was just sitting there in the cover of night. Lisa took a peek outside of her window, thinking that she saw a silhouette of someone at the wheel of the car. Lisa just ignored it and went back to her dishes. ~March 23, 21:24~ Before Lisa headed to bed she took another peek outside, slowly poking around the corner to not draw too much attention to herself. The car was still there as well as the figure, still sitting there at the wheel of the car. Lisa scratched her head in confusion. She looked around her neighborhood to see if there is something that the car was waiting for, but Lisa couldn't see anything of interest. She slowly placed the curtains back and then headed up the stairs to bed. In her room she took another peek out of her bedroom window. Nothing had changed. Lisa turned off the lights and went to sleep. ~March 24, 2:54~ Lisa woke up in the middle of the night with an uneven feeling, her mind still focused on that lone car and driver parked just near her home. Lisa got out of bed and took a slow look outside of her window. They discomforting sight was still there, but this time the figure looked off. It was if the figure was looking at her home. Lisa started breathing heavily and she was prepared to call the cops out of the fear that her home was about to be invaded. But then the car drove away. It was as if the driver knew what she was doing. it Slowly drove away into the dark of night and vanished. Lisa, with a new feeling of relief, attempted to fall back to sleep. ~March 26, 15:12~ Two days after the lone driver incident, Lisa told her co-workers about the situation she was in during a smoking break. The area in which they were at was nearly coated in smoke, with some bystanders covered their mouths when walking past them. One of her co-workers suggested to Lisa to just tell the cops about the driver, but Lisa told her she would only if it gets out of hand. She haven’t seen the driver since Tuesday morning, and she had felt fine about it for two days. Lisa put away her cigarettes and went off home. On her way she saw a car drive by her street just when she was about to enter it. The car was the same car from before, but she couldn’t be so certain since she could barely see the car from Tuesday morning. All she remembered was that it was a medium size. Lisa looked around her environment to see if there were any parked cars and she saw about three, mostly in driveways with no one in them. She then continued to her house. ~March 27, 22:44~ Lisa worked overtime. She mostly cleaned the dishes and tables despite her being used to them being washed FOR her. Lisa put away her work attire and headed out the door in a slumping posture as she rubbed her eyes. The nighttime version of the town looked abandoned, with only a few work streetlights luminating the area. Where the lights weren't shining were the places that the potholes were located. She was lucky she could not to drive. About 6 minutes near her home she looks behind her to see a car slowly creeping up on her. Without giving the impression of her panic, she walks faster than she did. For someone who looked tired she was now wide awake. The car was still slowly driving to her, so Lisa took the pace up a bit. She finally turned to her street and started to run home. She looked back and saw the car slowly turn to the left, the opposite of her direction. Lisa wa heavily breathing as she went inside, slamming the door in the process. ~March 28, 1:33~ Lisa looked outside her bedroom window and saw the car in the same spot as on Monday. Lisa was ready to cry out of fear, so she then went to the phone to call the cops. She looked outside the window while on the phone and the car didn’t drive off. The figure was moving inside as if it was ready to jump out and run inside her home. She finally got an answer from the 911 call. She could barely talk to them and she mostly mumbled her words. Every now and then she looked outside to see if the driver was still there. ~March 28, 1:47~ After calling the cops she still kept looking outside nervously, the car still parked there. When the cops finally came they pulled up behind the car. Two cops came out, one was taller than the other one who was just fat. The tall cop came towards her home while the other one walked up to the driver side of the lone car. The cop that went to Lisa to talk to her in front of her doorway, mostly talking about the driver itself. He asked many questions along the line of “how long it’s been going on” while the tall cop was still talking to the driver. ~March 28, 1:50~ About three minutes in the driver drove off, the cop standing there with his arms crossed as if he just saved a city from a meteor. The tall cop came up to both Lisa and the fat cop before he explained why he was parked there. Apparently the driver was waiting for someone and just parked near her out of convinience. The driver was founded out to be a he. The car he was driving was a lightly brown 1984 Ford Tempo. The cop told her that he will not be in that spot again. Lisa was happy and relieved. She thanked to cops and went back inside as the cops made their way back to their patrol car. ~March 28, 1:54~ Before going to bed she looked out the window one last time. She then saw the Ford car drive by slowly, with the shadow figure looking at her while driving off. ~April 2, 12:28~ Five days after the cops stop the driver from parking there, Lisa felt at peace and safe. She managed to work better with a clear mind. People came in and out of the restaurant, some with family, other with couples and as they did Lisa went from table to table taking orders and bringing in the food to the hungry customers, all doing it in a smile. ~April 2, 18:33~ While watching TV on a very windy day she can’t help but look out of her window. Even though she knows that she is safe, she could not help but think about the driver. ~April 2, 18:42~ While watching TV she heard a bang that was so loud that it almost made her whole living room shake. She got up and slowly walked towards the noise. Her back door was open. Lisa's eyes were wide open. But it was so windy that the door came flying open. She closed and locked to door before walking back living room. Upon entering the room she saw something. It was a Ford car sitting in front of her driveway. She ran to the phone, but as she did she was grabbed from behind. A cloth was forced to her mouth and she breathed in the fumes, slipping out of conciousness. ~April 5, 13:26~ Lisa found herself in a dark room lit by a single lightbulb. She was surrounded by metal chain and rusty tools, and she was seated on a bust up chair. He body was bound tight, and tape covering her mouth topped it off. The door opened and entered a large person, very tall and looked muscular. He wore a dirty, cut up shirt, brought together with black shorts and big, brown boots. He was also wearing a mask, one with the design of a skeleton very much in the likelyness of those from Saturday morning cartoons. He came down to Lisa and rubbed his long dirty fingers on her face. She was crying and mumbling, calling for help as well as her resrictions would allow. Lisa thrashed about while the tall man just stood there laughing at her attempt to escape out of her bounds. Lisa fell on the floor and looked up at the man. He removed the tape from her mouth, and as soon as he did she let out a vicious yell for help. She yelled so much that her throat felt like it was going to tear itself apart. The man still continued to laugh. Lisa then asked him what he wanted of her. The man spoke in a low growly voice, saying to her that she was going to be ok. He then placed the tape back on her mouth. He left her to continue with her muffled screams. ~April 5, 15:09~ The Man came back to Lisa sitting there, her mouth still taped and her eyes were almost blood red from all the crying. The man chuckled as he showed her a newspaper, telling her that she is “famous” for being missing. Lisa was still struggling in her feeble attempt to get free, and the man still laughing away and mocked her. He then grabbed her by her shoulders and laughing in her face while wearing the happy children skeleton mask. The man walked out of the room, leaving Lisa in the dark while she was screaming. ~April 5, 16:32~ Lisa still struggled away until her bounds began to loosen. When she managed to get her arms free she untied her legs, followed by ripping the tape off of her mouth. She looked around the room desperately for a way out before cautiously heading out of the door. The man's house was of similar architecture of a cabin, with rotting logs making up the walls. Dirt and garbage were all over the floor. Half of the windows has wooden planks on them, and the house barely had any lights around. Lisa slowly headed for the door without making any sudden noises. As she exited out of the house she knocked down a beer bottle and it smashed on the floor. Lisa ran out the door since it got the man's attention and he gave chase after her. Lisa was a fast runner; much faster than the man. She started screaming for help while she was running through the fields of dirt and mud. Lisa was running as fast as she could but the man was catching up to her, laughing and mocking her as she ran. Lisa tripped, falling as the man got on top of her. She screamed. ~April 18, 12:44~ Near the area that Lisa was being held the police was called down to an area that was discovered by a group of kids. When they arrived at the area they saw several black garbage bags, three of them all neatly piled up. The police walked up to the bag and opened one of them. It was the head of Lisa. The search for Lisa had come to an obvious end. It was fun, even though she was annoying as hell. I saw this amazing brunette down by the video store. I think I want to meet her. I almost forgot my mask again, I can't forget that. Author's Notes I have not made a Pasta since November. I didn't know what I wanted to write about. I wanted to write about a video game Pasta. It goes nowhere. Even just a normal Pasta, it goes nowhere to. This Pasta I just pulled out of my ass. Like I said, have not wrote one in two months, so if I have any messed up placing of paragraphs or run-off sentences I am sorry. Will I make another Pasta after this? I don't know. I didn't really wanted this pasta to be good. I didn't try to make a good pasta. Like I said, I pull this out of my ass while I got tired of doing nothing on this wiki beside going on the chat, which I do enjoy doing. So I hope you did enjoy this pasta. Needless to say... I tried. And no, I am not fishing for complements, this is how I really feel about this. ~ Fryz Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal